1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electrical connectors and, more particularly, to an electrical connector having a connector position assurance (CPA) member.
2. Brief Description of Prior Developments
Electrical connectors for use with vehicle air bag gas generators are generally well known in the art. U.S. Pat. No. 6,364,683 discloses an electrical connector for a gas generator which includes a locking device that can move a shorting clip off of electrical connection with electrical contacts in a mating electrical connector.
There is a desire to make vehicle air bag gas generator electrical connectors very small such that they can be used in areas of limited space, such as in a seat belt, and that are lightweight for vehicle fuel economy reasons. However, in making such electrical connector smaller, it is difficult to determine if the electrical connector is properly installed in a mating connector. In the past, tactile feel and audible sounds during connection of the two connectors could be used as an indicator for the installer that a proper connection was made. However, with smaller size electrical connectors, there is not enough tactile feel or audible sound during connection to be a dependable source of good connection indication. Thus, there is a need for a dependable system for small electrical connectors to indicate connection to a mating connector which does not depend upon an audible or tactile signal to the user.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, an electrical connector is provided including a housing, electrical contacts and a connector position assurance (CPA) member. The housing has deflectable cantilevered mating connector latch arms. The latch arms are movable between a latched position and an unlatched position. The CPA member is movably mounted to the housing between an open position and a closed position. The CPA member includes a first section and a deflectable second section. The second section includes a cam surface for contacting a housing of the mating electrical connector and being deflected as the CPA member is moved from the open position to the closed position and an interference portion adapted to contact the latch arms when the latch arms are not in their latched position such that the CPA member is blocked from reaching the closed position unless the latch arms are in their latched positions.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, a vehicle air bag gas generator electrical connector is provided comprising a housing having deflectable latch arms, electrical contacts connected to the housing, and a connector position assurance (CPA) member movably mounted to the housing between an open position and a closed position. The CPA member comprising a first section adapted to move a shorting clip of a mating electrical connector and second sections. The second sections each have a cam surface for contacting a housing of the mating electrical connector and being deflected thereby as the CPA member is moved from the open position to the closed position, and an interference portion adapted to contact the latch arms if the latch arms are not in a latched position and thereby block deflection of the second sections to prevent the CPA member from being moved to the closed position unless the latch arms are in their latched positions.
In accordance with one method of the present invention, a method of assuring a position of an electrical connector in a mating connector is provided comprising steps of inserting a portion of the electrical connector into the mating connector; moving a connector position assurance (CPA) member from an open position on a housing of the electrical connector towards a closed position; deflecting a section of the CPA member by contact of the section with a housing of the mating connector as the CPA member is moved from the open position towards the closed position; and preventing the CPA member from reaching the closed position unless a latch on the housing of the electrical connector is located at a latched position. The step of preventing comprising the latch being located behind the section of the CPA member when the latch is not in its latched position to at least partially block deflection of the section by the housing of the mating connector.